Crash and Cooper
by Krayne Man
Summary: What happens when you have a master thief, his gang, their enemies, a family of bandicoots, and THEIR enemies? A battle of the ages.


**Hey guys, KrayneMan here, I'm sorry I've been gone so long, school and everything has me bogged down, so here is a new 'fic I'm working on right now. Please R&R. :)**

Tokyo.

A peaceful place, almost everybody had a cellphone, but not one of them disturbs the quietness in the crowds. People are respectful, and polite to each other here.

Although tonight, that might be a problem for the world's greatest master thief.

Sly looked through the crowds, peering down at everyone on the streets. The slick raccoon, adorned in a blue shirt, cap, and a red pack strapped to his thigh, was perched on a small point, so small, it shouldn't even be possible, in the night. The Cooper cane that he had gotten so many years ago from his father, was clutched tightly in his gloved hand. The silence was broken as he brought out his BinocuCom, and scanned the area. A small earpiece buzzed to life in his ear.

"How's the view out there tonight Sly?" a nasally voice on the other end asked.

"Beautiful Bentley, probably the perfect night for a heist like this, but do you think you can bring me up to speed on all the details?" Sly questioned.

"Alright then, let's get down to brass tacks, do you see the tall skyscraper directly Northwest of your position?"

"Yeah i see it, what about it?"

" Apparently, that building belongs to a millionaire by the name of Mercan Tu, his department in the business is building the multimillion dollar gadgets and equipment that top budget scientists and rich kids buy."

"I still don't see what the whole picture here is."

"I'm getting to that, about two weeks ago, there was an archaeological dig in Cairo, during that time a man by the name of Fred Vance made an interesting discovery."

"What kind of discovery?"

"I surprisingly do not know all the details, but I heard from a few connections we have there, that it was some kind of glowing pink crystal that-"

"Hold up a second Bentley, a_ glowing _crystal?"

"That's correct Sly, what are you getting at?"

"Well it's just that from what I know in science, crystals shouldn't glow, right?"

"Astounding observation Sly, and that's why we're even looking at this jewel theft."

"Sounds right up our alley now that you said it was stolen, so what does the building in front of me have to do with this jewel?"

"Well according to our sources, only an hour after he found the thing, the directors of the dig found Vance unconscious in his tent, and they found a letter where his jewel was on the table. The letter was, obviously, from the thief, but thing is, that there was some fancy computer typed text at the bottom that said 'Tu Inc.', the letter was written on a piece of memo paper from the company."

"So did Interpol crack down on the situation?"

"Yes they did a fingerprint and handwriting test on the letter, but that's where things have gone cold."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the guy who wrote this note, doesn't exist!"

"And why is that?"

"Because no hospital on Earth has medical records of the guy and that includes fingerprints, and the handwriting doesn't match anyone in Interpol's database."

"So what are we thinking now?"

"I don't know what to believe now, but I think the jewel is still in that building. Interpol never bothered to search."

"Okay I'm up to speed, so where do we go from here?"

"There should be a loose vent on one side of the building, find it, and then find the jewel, we could make a killing off Thief-Net for this." Sly hung up and began looking, while staying away from the crowds, the rooftops were perfect for this.

Eventually he found the vent, and with one swift blow, broke open the cover with his cane. As he made his way through the vent Bentley sent some blueprints of the building to his BinocuCom. As he crawled through the vents, one particular room caught his eye. The lights were off, but there was a faint pink glow in the room.

"Hey Bentley, there is a room that has a slight pink glow in it, but it is not enough to see."

"It just so happens that I tweaked your BinocuCom to allow for night vision, press the button on the right side of the BinocuCom to activate it." Sly switched it on, busted open the vent, and found the light switch.

"Okay Bentley I found the lig..."

"Sly, SLY WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Uhhh, Bentley, get over here right now!"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Just get Murray and get over here."

"Okay, if you say so. Be right there, MURRAY GET THE VAN STARTED!" After about fifteen minutes, a green turtle with a cross bow and a big pink hippo with goggles and wrist tape walked through the door.

"Hey Sly, Bentley and I got here as quick as we could, what's up?" the hippo asked.

"Murray," Sly turned away and pointed at something," that's what's up." What Sly pointed at was a giant grey ring with control panels around it, on top, was the crystal they were there for in a dome glass case, with wires connected to it.

"How the heck were they able to put it all the way up there?" Bentley asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."Sly commented.

"Heh..."

"Uhh, guys," Murray said," did you just hear that?"

Suddenly, with no warning, a pink orb appeared in the middle of the ring, the Cooper Gang was shocked, and did not move an inch. The orb then grew larger until it was a long pink disk, spanning the entire circumference of the ring. It then began to swirl counterclockwise, slowly at first, but gradualy grew faster.

It was Bentley who made the startling revalation.

"Guys, hang on to something, we're being sucked in."

That was when Bentley was sucked up by the void like a spaghetti noodle, him being the smallest and the lightest, was the first to go.

"BENTLEY!"

Murray jumped in after him.

"I'M COMIN' LITTLE BUDDY!"

"MURRAY, WAIT!"

Something slammed into Sly from behind, the force of it enough, to allow the void to suck him through.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Sly saw was pink before the darkness overtook him.

**What will happen to Sly and the Cooper Gang? Read my next chapter to find out.**


End file.
